<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning by Pixistxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673982">Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistxx/pseuds/Pixistxx'>Pixistxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, F/F, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, bechloe - Freeform, depressed!beca, depressed!chloe, loner!beca, popular!chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistxx/pseuds/Pixistxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe high school AU where chloe is an exchange student sent to live with beca and her family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Luke/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - Losing Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. Today was different than every other day. Beca's older brother, Griffin, had signed up for the exchange program their school was doing; which Beca hated, but it got him and the exchange student extra credit. Griffin pounded on the door, pulling Beca out of her thoughts. "We leave in fifteen minutes, kiddo!" He said. Beca closed her eyes. Today was another day. Another day just getting by. Another day without her dad. Another day pleasing Luke, her dumb boyfriend. Another day that's all the same. She finally convinced herself to get out of bed and get ready for the day, sporting the same dark clothing and makeup, making sure this shirt was showing cleavage to get him excited. Beca never actually liked the boyfriends she had. She didn't think they liked her either; well at least not her personality.</p>
<p>In less than ten minutes, Beca was ready. She stared at herself in the closet door. God what had she become? She used to be exactly like her brother; popular, sporty, talkative, and had a bunch of friends. Now, nobody talked to her except for the boys that thought she was hot. Griffin knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Lets head out," he said as he wore his usual dopey grin. She grabbed her phone and earbuds and headed out with him.</p>
<p>They got in Griffin's car and he pulled out of the driveway, beginning to drive to Barden High. Beca went into her bag, pulled out a cigarette, and rolled down the window. "So, who's the exchange student coming to stay with us?" Beca questioned as she slid the cigarette between her lips and lit it, letting out a puff of smoke. "Apparently her name is Chloe Beale. She's from Vancouver," he said. Beca took a hit before responding. "Aren't exchange students supposed to be living with the same gender?" She questioned, looking at her older brother. "Nope, apparently not, as the host could have siblings of the opposite gender anyways," he explained. "But hey, you'll have another female in the house other than mom," he said cheerfully, trying to get his younger sister to crack a smile. She looked at him and chuckled. "Yeah I guess so, I'll try not to fall madly in love with her," she joked to him which earned her a playful punch in the arm.</p>
<p>The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence between the two siblings as they drove to school. Once they arrived, Beca went straight to her locker where her boyfriend Luke was waiting for her. "Hey sexy," he said and kissed her. Beca didn't enjoy kissing Luke. In her opinion, he wasn't a great kisser. "I brought the stuff," he said in a hushed tone after the kiss. "All I need is payment," he added and brought her hands to his belt buckle. She bit her lip. "Second period I can sneak away from class. I'll meet you at the spot," she said. Luke gave her his signature grin. "That works," he replied and kissed her one last time before going to join his friends. Beca opened her locker and lazily shoved her things in before taking the books she needed and heading to her first class of the day.</p>
<p>Second period rolled around sooner than Beca wished. She attended second period just long enough for the teacher to take attendance and she left shortly after to meet Luke under the bleachers of the barely used baseball field. Luke was sitting in an old lawn chair they had stashed under there as he waited for his girlfriend to approach. He smirked when he saw her and stood up. "Took you long enough," he said, a little annoyed. He handed her a paper bag and she quickly stuffed it in her school bag. "Now come on, Beca. Lets get started," he said as he lead her over. He shoved her to her knees and ordered her to undo his belt. The young girl always did her best to get this over with as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have much to remember, but this time, to Beca's displeasure, it didn't finish as fast as she hoped.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Later that night, they were going to meet Chloe and pick her up at the airport. Beca's mother, Nicole, had spent the whole day making a sign covered in flowers, rainbows, and neon pink letters to welcome Chloe when they picked her up. Beca sat on a bench close by as Griffin and Nicole held up each side of the sign waiting for the girl's arrival. When the young alt girl finally decided to look up from what was occupying her, someone instantly caught her attention: a redhead who looked to be about Griffin's age. Could the beautiful redhead be the exchange student? Before Beca could process what was happening, the redheaded girl started waving at her family and walking over excitedly. </p>
<p>"Hi! You guys must be the Mitchell family!" The redhead said cheerily. This was definitely Chloe. "I'm Chloe Beale! Which you guys probably already know," she said, letting out a soft giggle. Chloe extended her hand for Nicole to shake but was instead greeted with a warm hug. "It's so lovely to meet you, Chloe! I'm Nicole," she greeted warmly and let go of the embrace she had with Chloe. Then Griffin gave Chloe a sweet hug. "Hey! I'm Griffin," he said sweetly and Chloe's face lit up when she realized it was him. "Griffin! Hi," she said excitedly and squeezed him a little.</p>
<p>Beca finally decided she should go introduce herself to the redhead. She awkwardly shuffled over and reached her hand out. "I'm Beca, Griffin's sister," she introduced. Chloe smiled widely and also enveloped Beca in a hug. "I think we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe whispered in the brunettes ear. All the younger girl could think in that moment was: this year was going to be a long ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Psychotic Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beca gets upset and leaves to go see her boyfriend Luke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them left on their way home soon after meeting at the airport. Chloe was sat in the backseat next to Beca. The bubbly redhead shared stories of her family consisting of her five brothers; including her twin brother, her mother and father, plus a dog named Jax. She shared the stories of her older brothers teaching her to play hockey at the lake down the street from their house. Chloe explained that she was never really good, but always enjoyed her brothers cheering her on. Griffin enjoyed the stories, the two teens sharinglaughs and jokes along the ride. Except, the younger girl was keeping to herself, doing anything except listening to Chloe. Upon arriving home, they all sat down at the table for the dinner. Nicole dished out the meal she had prepared. "So, what is it like living here?" Chloe asked sweetly. Griffin spoke up, "well you will find out the longer your here," he said with a cheery smile.</p><p>Nicole smiled and sat down. "Okay guys, dig in," she said, clapping her hands together. Beca poked at her food, not feeling very hungry; like usual. "So has it always been you three?" Chloe asked. Beca shifted uncomfortably. "Well our father us--" Griffin started but was cut off. "He doesn't deserve to be called that." The young girl interrupted, shooting her older brother a glare. "Beca," Nicole said softly looking at her daughter. "Don't even start trying to defend that asshole like you always do," The young girl said, beginning to get angered. "Beca, seriously--" Griffin tried. "I'm so done with you guys." She said standing up and leaving the table. She couldn't handle anyone right now. Beca needed to feel something other than pain.</p><p>---</p><p>Luke answered the door to his girlfriend."You free?" She asked. "I need fix" the short brunette girl explained. He invited her into his apartment and had her take a seat, going to grab something for them. When her returned, he sat down next to her. "This this is the good stuff," he said holding up a syringe full of ecstasy. Beca carefully took the syringe and rolled up her sleeve, then carefully injecting the substance into herself. He smiled at her and took the syringe. An hour later, Beca was uncontrollably laughing as her and Luke made out in his bed. Luke had stayed sober as the younger girl was extremely high, unable to tell what was going on. Luke knew she wouldn't remember any of this the next day; not that he cared either. He pinned her against the bed, sloppily kissing the girls neck. "Luke," she whined. "That tickles, baby," she continued and squirmed under his hold, giggling uncontrollably. He left a few marks on her neck as the girl giggled aboout it tickling and hurting.</p><p>After a while, he ended up stopping. "Luke, I wanna go out," Beca said and pushed him off of her. The short, determined brunette stood up and grabbed a bottle of vodka off his dining table that was located next to the kitchen in his small apartment. Beca clumsily made her way to the door. "Careful, Becky," He said watching his girlfriend stumble out the door and down the hallway. A smirk plastered on his face as he watched from behind her. They went out for a walk outside, Beca taking a swig from the alcohol bottle as she stumbled down the street. Luke stayed in close proximity. The giggling girl was drawing attention to herself from what few people were out this late at night. They later found themselves in a dimly lit alleyway. The short girl had almost finished what little was left in the bottle. She pulled Luke close to her and kissed him. "You are soooo hot," she slurred. "Did you know that?" She questioned, looking up at him with a pout. He chuckled and kissed her again. "Why don't we go back to my apartment and have sex," he said trying to lead her out of the alley. "No way! I want to stay here and have a party baby!" She said and went further back in the alley. Luke obliged.</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, Griffin and Chloe were sitting in the living room together. Griffin kept texting Beca, worried about her safety. "I'm so sorry if I upset her," the redhead said, a worried expression painted on her face. "Beca's just Beca," the boy stated. "I made a terrible first impression. How can I make it up to her?" Chloe asked. Griffins phone went off and the boy quickly picked up.</p><p>"Becs? Is that you?" He asked, shifting in his spot as he gripped his knee. "Griffy!" Beca slurred. Her brothers stomach flipped when he heard Luke kissing her neck. "Mmm, I dont know where I am buuuut we're having a big party! Come stop! It's close to Lukes!" She said and hung up. Griffin shot up and grabbed his keys. "Road trip?"</p><p>—-</p><p>Beca sat on a dumpster as Luke ran his hands up and down her thighs. "Come on baby, lets go ba—" he started but was cut off. "No! People are coming to the party!" She said and slapped his arm playfully. Luke unbuttoned her jeans. "We can do it here, Becky," he offered. A giggle erupted from Beca. Luke hopped onto the dumpster and pulled her on top of him. The short brunette straddled him and leaned down to kiss him when Griffin pulled up.</p><p>Griffin shot out of his car instantly. He tore his sister off of Luke instantly. "Were you taking advantage of my fucking sister? While she's clearly drunk or high off of something you probably gave her for this reason?" Griffin asked getting angry at Luke. Chloe came and brought Beca to the car.</p><p>"Calm down, Griffin," Luke said, annoyed by Beca's older bother. "Seriously. Do this again and you'll regret it," The brunette warned. "I can't help that your sister is only sexual when I give her drugs or when she's intoxicated," Luke said. Griffin had already started making his way back to his car. He pondered the idea of teaching Beca's asshole boyfriend a lesson, but decided against it. He got in the drivers seat and started driving off.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Beca woke up to her alarm blaring. This time, she had a killer hang over. Griffin knocked lightly on the door. He entered and closed the door leaning against it. "Becs, what the fuck happened last night?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking at her worriedly. "I was wondering the same thing," she said and sat up, holding her hand to her forehead. "What did you take?" He asked. "Just to make sure you're okay," he added. "Ecstasy," she replied, dragging herself out from under the covers. "I'm going away next year for college and now with Chloe around, I can't always save you bud," he said sadly. The younger brunette nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she said going through her closet. "I want you to have lunch with Chloe and I today," Griffin said. "I won't take no for an answer," Griffin finished before leaving. He heard Beca groan in annoyance. Today was going to be hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was inspired by the song psychotic kids by yungblud.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - The Love Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca leaned against Griffins locker, waiting for the pair to arrive. Griffin asked her to meet them there, but they seemed to be running late. What Beca didn't know was that Griffin had a student council meeting that day during lunch. He planned this with the hope that Beca and Chloe would get to know each other. She saw a flash of red hair in the corner to see Griffin and Chloe come down the hall. The two sported bright grins as they talked. She rolled her eyes at the cheery pair. The two approached Beca.</p><p>"Hey, I have to do something quickly," he said, fiddling with his combination lock. He tugged it his locker open once the lock came undone and shoved his books in, then scurrying off back down the hall. Chloe smiled broadly in at the younger brunette.</p><p>"I need a smoke," Beca said, unamused her brother had left the two. Chloe was putting her books in her practically empty locker. "You coming?" Beca asked and slung her bag over her shoulder. Chloe nodded frantically and followed the short girl through the packed corridor. "Do you have some cool secret smoking spot?" Chloe asked as Beca took a cigarette out and slipped it between her lips. "No," the shorter girl replied, lighting it while still in the hallway. They exited the school and into the student parking lot. Chloe held back on commenting that smoking on school property wasn't allowed.</p><p>Beca decided to make small talk with Chloe. "So, you like it here so far?" She asked. Though Beca didn't care, she felt guilty about the night before. Chloe lit up at the question. "Yes! It's gorgeous. Barden is such a treat. Griffin showed me this place called The Love Club. It reminded me of the song by lorde. Griffin thought i should join since I'm a lesbian," Chloe said in her usual bright and bubbly voice. Beca looked over at Chloe, raising her eyebrow. "You definitely don't seem like the type," Beca scoffed. Chloes smile dropped. She was shocked. She never pegged beca to be homophobic. "Seriously. Lorde? I thought you'd be one to listen to Fleetwood Mac," Beca said and looked away, taking a hit from her cigarette. Chloe sighed in relief. "You had me scared that you were homophobic," Chloe said, her usual smile returning to her face. "God no. I've dated my fair share of females," Beca admitted and took another hit. "No way! You should totally come join The Love Club!" She said excitedly. "Not my thing," Beca responded. She dropped her cigarette but and stepped on it, then made her way back to the door.</p><p>Chloe followed Beca through the hall. "It'd be so fun!" Chloe tried as she trailed behind Beca. Beca rolled her eye as they sat down in front of Griffins locker. "I think we should have a girls night this Friday. We can do anything you want," Chloe offered, trying to breakdown Beca's cold exterior. "Fine," Beca said giving in. As much as she wanted to hate Chloe, she couldn't. There was something about her that made her so likeable. The brunette didn't want to admit that she was drawn to something about the redhead. What made it even worse is that she lived with this annoying redhead for the next ten months.</p><p>---</p><p>Lunch felt like forever to Beca, but soon enough, it was over. It was after school and usually, Beca had plans with Luke. She went to meet him at his usual spot when she saw something she wasn't supposed to.</p><p>"You fucking cheater!" Beca said and stormed off. Luke was making out with her so called best friend, Charleigh. Luke followed after her calling out for her to explain himself. Chloe saw the two down the hall. Luke cornered the petit girl. "Come on becs," he tried. She wouldn't look up at him. "We never have sex, what'd you expect me to do? Just wait around for you to be ready?" He asked, annoyed with the younger girl. "You know what Luke? We're done," Beca said and stormed off. "Becky are you serious?" He called out to her. Beca flipped him off as she exited the school.</p><p>---</p><p>Chloe had been standing outside becas bedroom for the last ten minutes, debating whether to knock and ask the younger girl if she was okay. She witnessed the entire interaction between Beca and her now ex-boyfriend, Luke. The redhead gained confidence to lightly knock on the door that separated her and beca.</p><p>"Becs? Can we talk?" The ginger asked. The door swung open and revealed the smaller brunette girl, who appeared to have been crying. Chloe wanted to envelop her in a hug, but figured Beca would probably despise her even more. "Come in," Beca said and gestured Chloe inside.</p><p>The first thing chloe noticed was how clean the room was kept. Everything had it's own little organized spot. It somewhat shocked Chloe. Not that she expected Beca to necessarily be messy, but she didn't expect her to be this tidy. The next thing chloe noticed was her desk. It was large, equipment set up on every square inch of the surface. Chloe had no idea beca was this much into music. It would explain the comment made earlier that day during lunch. Before Chloe could analyze the girls room any longer, she heard the door close and the familiar voice that belonged to Beca.</p><p>"What'd you come here for?" Beca asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Chloe was brought back to her earlier thoughts. Luke. "I saw what happened after school today," Chloe said in a soft, sweet tone. Beca closed her eyes and sighed remembering the incident quiet clearly. "I wanted to see if you were okay or needed anything," Chloe said, hoping the girl would finally accept her and start trusting her a little more. Beca opened her eyes back up and bit her lip. "I shouldn't be crying like this. I broke up with him. And it's not like he hasn't done this before," Beca said, wiping a tear away as it began rolling down her cheek. Chloe went and sat next to the brunette girl, putting her hand on Becas thigh. She leaned her head on the smaller girls shoulder. "Break ups suck," the redhead commented. Beca usually pulled away from this kind of contact, but it felt nice. It felt natural for some reason.</p><p>A comfortable silence fell over the two. With time, Beca felt comfortable enough to rest her head on Chloes. "Maybe sometime I'll try and come to The Love Club with you," Beca admitted. She couldn't see it, but she knew the ginger was smiling. And for the first time in a while, Beca felt happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was inspired by the song The Love Club by Lorde</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - When She Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night, which meant tonight was the night Beca was taking Chloe out to a party. Ever since beca told chloe they were going to a party, the ginger had been freaking out she was scared she wouldn't fit in. There was also the thought in the back of her head of wanting to impress the younger girl she was living with.</p><p>Griffin came down to the basement and knocked on Chloes door. She opened it and lit up seeing Griffin. "Griffin! I need help," she said and pulled him inside. Clothes were scattered across the room. "Becas taking me to a party tonight and I have no idea what to wear," she said. Griffin sat in chloes desk chair. "Well show me the outfits you've picked," he said as he analyzed the heap on her bed from afar. "I really just want to fit in," Chloe said as she looked through the pile of clothes. Griffin stood up and stopped her. "You look fine, stop worrying," he reassured.</p><p>---</p><p>Jesse answered the door. He smiled seeing beca. "Hey short stack," he greeted with his usual large smile. "Who's your guest?" He asked, looking at Chloe. "This is, Chloe," she responded. Jesse shook her hand and invited the two girls in. Jesse got to talking with Chloe while Beca got to drinking. Beca wandered around the house, taking in the setting. Some people were in the pool backyard, some were going to find somewhere to hook up. Some were even finding themselves going to the basement.</p><p>Soon Beca was settled, taking over Jesses spot next to Chloe. The already drunk girl took a sip of the alcoholic beverage that was in her cup. "Tell me more about you Beca," Chloe yelled over the blaring music. Beca was good at pretending to be sober, unless she was really drunk. "I dont know about that Beale," she said. "There isn't much good to know about me," Beca responded. She finished the rest of her drink and went to go serve herself more. Chloe followed. "I think you seem pretty interesting," Chloe said and took a sip from her water bottle. Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah?" The drunk girl questioned. "What's the craziest thing you've done, Beale?" She narrowed her eyes, her full attention on the ginger. "And if you manage to shock me, I'll tell you more about myself," Beca challenged. She was confident that there was no way chloe could shock her. "Almost lost my virginity in a threesome," Chloe shrugged, making it seem like it was no big deal. The younger girl almost spit out her drink hearing the response.</p><p>---</p><p>Beca put her hand on the door handle to Jesses room. She opened the door and let chloe in, closing the door and locking it behind her. Beca took a seat on the floor against his wall, Chloe joining her. They sat in silence for a while, Chloe stared at the brunette as she tried to figure out what to tell Chloe, but the things she had kept inside for so long came out. "I wasn't always like this," Beca admitted. "I used to be happy, bubbly, good student," she listed off as chloe listened. "And then my dad left," she said softly and took a drink. She took a minute letting the confession sink in for herself. "You assume him and my mother separated on good terms, you assume they got a divorce because neither of them were happy," she spat. "My dad was the one person I believed would never hurt me. But turns out he was cheating on my mom for years. He left her in a note and didnt even bother to say goodbye," the brunette said, tears threatening to spill out her eyes. "Everyone says I should be over it," she continued. "My dad was the only one who knew about her," the small girl admitted, not even daring to look at chloe. "My girlfriend." She whispered. "When my dad left, she said she had some stuff that could help," Beca explained. "Long story she got me into drugs, introduced me to Luke, and then just disappeared," she said and finished her drink. "Everyone leaves me and I just keep getting proven that so why get close to someone," she said. Beca set her cup down and looked over at Chloe. The redheads eyes met Becas. "You don't deserve that, Becs," she said softly. No matter how many times somebody told her she didn't deserve the things that happened to her, she never believed them; except for when Chloe told her.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that night, Luke picked up the pair. It was slightly passed midnight. The car ride was mostly silent. Griffin decided to speak up. "How was the party?" He asked. Chloe looked at Beca who was in the front seat with him. "Good," she replied simply. Griffin tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel. "What did you guys do?" He asked, trying to put more effort into sparking a conversation. "Just talked and stuff. We saw Jesse," the brunette responded. "Yeah well it is his house," the older boy chuckled. "How has he been? He never comes over anymore," he added. Beca shrugged. "He seems to be doing good. We didn't talk much," she commented. Griffin pulled up to the house shortly after. The three of them going inside and to their own separate rooms.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, Chloe went up to Becas room to talk to her about the night before. The redhead knocked on Becas door softly. The small girl answered. "Hey Red," Beca said softly. "Can we talk?" She asked. Beca nodded and invited her into the room. Beca took a seat in her desk chair and spun around to face Chloe. The ginger sat down on Becas bed.</p><p>"You opened up to me last night and I really dont take that lightly," Chloe started. "And I mean, I understand what it's like to love someone but then lose them," she continued. She looked up into Becas dark blue eyes. "Her name was Astrid. She was my first and only girlfriend," Chloe admitted. "She had bright eyes and long dark hair. She loved adventure and craved the adrenaline from it," she continued. All of Becas attention was on the redhead. "She was amazing. One of the most down to earth person I've ever met," the ginger said, her voice wavered. She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her ring. "Out of the blue one day, she broke up with me. I never got a reason from her. But the next day she just, disappeared. Like she never existed," Chloe expressed. Beca stood up. She hesitated but pulled Chloe in for a hug. It was quick and awkward, but the ginger appreciated the sentiment. Beca pulled away and looked up at her. "Im sorry that happened to you, chloe," she said softly. Chloe smiled a little. "Thank you, Beca," she said softly. Beca finally accepted that maybe letting people care for her wasnt so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was inspired by the song when she loved me by Sarah McLachlan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Razor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's note - TW self harm. The point were it starts and ends is marked with *</p><p>Chloe sat on Beca's bed. She was removing the chipped black nail polish Beca had sported for too long. It had been a week since the party and the redhead was still trying to convince Beca to join the Love Club. "Just consider it Becs, you said you'd maybe give it a shot just last week!" The ginger tried. Beca glanced up at her. "No way. Nerds go there. I'm not a nerd," she said. Chloe looked up at her with a smirk. "You're a huge nerd, Mitchell," she said, which earned her a playful shove from the younger girl. "Come on, just come once! I'll do anything," the ginger pleaded. "What if you meet someone, Becs! Someone so much better than Luke ever was," she said. "I feel like you and Elijah would get on amazingly," the redhead commented. Beca sighed. Over the last week, the brunette had started developing feelings for Chloe. It first started out as Beca watching Chloe as they had their study sessions. Chloe had cute mannerisms to help herself focus. She bit her lip when she was confused about something, trying to work it out in her head. The ginger stuck her tongue out when writing. She had a sparkle in her eyes when she was working on something she was passionate about. Beca was falling harder and harder each day for her. The thought of the girl wanting her to be with someone else pained her, but maybe the older girl was right. Beca should find someone, even though Beca wants that someone to be Chloe.</p><p>—-</p><p>Beca entered the classroom the Love Club was held in. She followed Chloe. Practically everybody already loved Chloe. Once everyone saw the brunette, their smiles dropped to glares or avoiding eye contact. Beca didn't have the greatest rep at school, but she didn't really care. Beca sat next to chloe in the semi-circle set up in the room. Beca saw a boy enter the class. He had curly dark brown hair, a goofy grin, and the same black jeans paired with the school hoodie the rest of the guys wore. All she could see was an average guy. And this average guy was making his way over to sit next to Beca.</p><p>"Hey, you must be Beca," the boy said with the goofy grin still plastered on his face. "I'm Elijah," he said casually. So this was the Elijah. The Elijah Chloe was talking about. "Yeah," she said casually. Beca looked over at Chloe briefly. Come on Beale, why can't you see I'm not interested in this idiot guy!</p><p>"So, our meeting is officially starting," Mrs Simpson said, taking a seat in front of the group. "I notice a new face, so let me explain the rundown of each meeting, we go around the group stating our name, pronouns, and how we fit in the LGBTQ plus community," she explained. "The third part is of course optional," she added with a sweet smile. "Why don't we get Chloe to start, since she's usually happy to speak up and help a friend," Mrs Simpson said, motioning to the redhead. The cheery girl stood up. "I'm Chloe Beale, I go by she and her pronouns, and I'm a lesbian," she said happily. The ginger took her seat again and looked over at Beca with her bright smile. "I'll go next," Elijah said and stood up. "I'm Elijah Crawford, I go by he and him pronouns, and I'm a transgender male," he said and sat down, also looking over at Beca. Beca slumped down in her chair. The rest of the group went and it was Beca's turn. She stood up awkwardly and looked down at her feet briefly, then looked around the room. "Hi," she started and shifted nervously. "I'm Beca, I guess I go by she and her pronouns and uhm," she said and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I like people. I don't really do labels," she finished and sat back down. Chloe was proud of the brunette. She could tell she was nervous.</p><p>Throughout the meeting, Elijah was making small talk with the younger brunette. Chloe felt a pang of jealousy run through her. She and Beca were just friends. Nothing more. Even if Chloe wanted more, there was no way Beca felt the same.</p><p>The meeting ended after lunch and as Beca stood up to leave, Elijah spoke up. "Can I have your number maybe?" He asked shyly. Beca smirked a little and took the phone he was handing to her. The short girl quickly typed in her number and handed it back to him. "So, can I maybe call you tonight?" Elijah asked, grabbing his bag from next to his chair. The girl nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I can clear some things up," she said with a small smile and left the class with Chloe.</p><p>—-</p><p>Beca got home and went up to her room, closing the door. After lunch, Chloe wasn't having a great day. The redhead was realizing she had a crush on the brunette. The alternative girl who lived two floors above her. The girl she set up with a guy. The ginger didn't know why she had so much jealousy towards them. She needed a release. *Beca used drugs but Chloe used razors.</p><p>The redhead made her way to her private bathroom Nicole kindly gave to her. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet, finding the soap box she kept razors in, slipping one out and grabbing materials to clean up after. Not long after, she started making lines covering her hips and shoulders.</p><p>"Chlo? You in there?" Chloe heard a familiar voice say. Shit. Griffin. She stumbled to clean and hide everything. "Uhm yeah, yeah what's up?" She asked, trying to sound casual. "Chloe are you okay?" He asked, a concern tone in his voice. "Yeah what do you want?" She asked again. "My moms out tonight and she wondered if you needed anything," he said. "Nope. All good here. Except maybe some bandaids, I go through them quickly," she said. "Alright, cool," Griffin said and left the girl alone. Chloe leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. This next year wasn't going to be easy.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was inspired by the song razor by the foo fighters</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by the song Losing Interest by Shiloh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>